student_of_the_year_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Alia Bhatt
Alia Bhatt (born 15 March 1993) is an Indian actress and model who appears in Bollywood films. Bhatt made her acting debut with Karan Johar's Student of the Year(2012), which was a box-office success Early life Alia was born in Mumbai, India. Her father is the film director Mahesh Bhatt and her mother the actress Soni Razdan. She has one sister Shaheen Bhatt, a half sister Pooja Bhatt, and a half brother Rahul Bhatt. Actor Emraan Hashmi, director Mohit Suri and Vishesh Bhatt are her cousins and producer Mukesh Bhatt is her uncle. Alia has completed high-school from Jamnabai Narsee School IBDP in May 2011. Her Best Friend is Regan Selvan Nadar Career Bhatt's first movie role was as a child artist when with Sangharsh (1999), starring Akshay Kumar and Preity Zinta where she played the younger Zinta. In 2012, Bhatt made her debut in Karan Johar's Student of the Year along with Sidharth Malhotra and Varun Dhawan. Her performance were appreciated w ith film critic Taran Adarsh from Bollywood Hungama stating, "Alia's role is reminiscent of Kareena Kapoor in''Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham'' . Stylish, classy, born with a silver spoon, she's someone who loves to flaunt not just her clothes and bags, but also her riches. Extremely photogenic , Alia makes a super-confident debut. In fact, all three, Siddharth, Varun and Alia, are here to stay!". film critic Rajeev Masand from CNN-IBN wrote, "Alia Bhatt is cute as the clueless Shanaya, if a little raw". film critic Komal Nahta commented, " Alia Bhatt ends up with a very dumb-blonde role who has to do standard ramp poses for the camera but she performs ably". Raedita Tandan from Filmfarewrote, "Among the performances, Sidharth, Varun and Alia do their best not to seem like newcomers and they emerge triumphant. And Alia definitely has what it takes to be a star. The three make confident debuts". film critic Anupama Chopra form Hindustan Timescommented, "The leading lady, Shanaya, played by Alia Bhatt, carries Hermes bags. She's like Poo from Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham''but without the killer attitude. Shanaya is substituting her lack of family ties with designer labels. The boys are also given simplistic backstories to explain why they are the way there are". ''Student of the Year''opened well and stood at an all India collection of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indian_rupee70 crore (US$11 million) after its four weeks run and was eventually declared a major financial success. Bhatt is all set to appear inImtiaz Ali's ''Highway alongside Randeep Hooda, for which filming has ended. She is currently shooting for Karan Johar and Sajid Nadiadwala's joint production 2 States alongside Arjun Kapoor. She has also been confirmed to be the leading lady in Karan Johar's produc tion Humpty Sharma Ki Dulhania opposite Student of the Year co star Varun Dhawan and is also rumoured to be seen alongside Ranbir Kapoor and Katrina Kaif in Anurag Basu's Jagga Jasoos. She has also been confirmed for UTV Motion Picturesand Boney Kapoor's joint production opposite Fawad Afzal Khan. In the media Alia Bhatt appeared in a Cocacola Ad alongside her Student of the Year co stars Sidharth Malhotra and Varun Dhawan. She is currently endorsing the brand with them. She was chosen as the face of top brands like Garnier which was earlier endorsed by top Bollywood actresses like Priyanka Chopra and Maybelline which was endorsed earlier byEsha Gupta in India. She ranked #1 at Tmes' Hotlist 2012 for the Most promising Newcomer and was ranked #19 at Times 50 Most Desirable Women. She also was ranked the 22nd Sexiest Woman In the world by FHM India. Raedita Tandon, Editor of Filmfarestated,"After meeting Alia Bhatt, I came away with an unexpected feeling. Interviewing her was more like having a conversation with a gal pal. She's what one wishes every celebrity was – carefree and relaxed. There's no mincing of words with her and certainly no diplomacy. Maybe it's because she's all of 20 years. Or maybe she gets it from her father, Mahesh Bhatt. Either way, she's a delight. Though there has been a surge of young actors over the past years, only a few have managed to make a mark. Alia is definitely one of them. That too, with just her debut film, Student of the Year (SOTY). But she's under no delusions. She knows she has a long way to go and is willing to work her 'ass off'" Sonam Kapoor also praised her and said,"If I become a director, Alia is the only one I'd love to direct. She inspires me to direct. There's something cinematic about her face. Hopefully, with Imtiaz's film, she will come into her own." Bhatt went on to shoot a special PETA ad for cats and other homeless animals. Other work Post her successful debut, she performed at several award functions like Filmfare,Screen,Stardust etc. and also at an international event in Hong Kong with his co stars Varun Dhawan and Sidharth Malhotra. Bhatt walked the ramp as a showstopper at the Indian Bridal Fashion Week, Wills India Fashion Week Spring/Summer 2014 and India International Jewelery Week. Bhatt performed at a special event alongside Varun Dhawan, Sidharth Malhotra, Aditya Roy Kapur, Shraddha Kapoor and Huma Qureshi to raise funds for the flood-affected victims of Uttarakhand. Bhatt presented Flashback, a book related to the completion of 175 years of The Times of India to Amitabh Bachchan. Personal life She has herself stated that her best friends from the industry are Sidharth Malhotra, Varun Dhawan, Deepika Padukone, Arjun Kapoor,Sonam Kapoor and her mentor Karan Johar. Filmography 64265801.jpg 64265802.jpg 64265804.jpg 64265807.jpg